britneyspearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Discography
American singer-songwriter Britney Spears has released nine studio albums, seven compilation albums, three EPs, two greatest hits albums, two remix albums, one scrapped album, nine box sets, two extended plays, forty-two singles (including five as a featured artist), ten promotional singles and eight other charted songs. Written five songs for other artists and made ten appearances on movie soundtracks, other artist albums, and live performances. =Studio Albums= ...Baby One More Time (1999) ALBUM SINGLES RELEASED Baby One More Time.JPG|link=...Baby One More Time Sometimes.JPG|link=Sometimes CrazyRemix.JPG|link=(You Drive Me) Crazy Born To Make You Happy.JPG|link=Born to Make You Happy From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart.JPG|link=From the Bottom of My Broken Heart Oops!...I Did It Again (2000) ALBUM SINGLES RELEASED Oops!...I Did It Again.JPG Lucky.JPG|link=Lucky Stronger.JPG|link=Stronger Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know.JPG Britney (2001) ALBUM SINGLES RELEASED I'm A Slave 4 U.JPG|link=I'm A Slave 4 U Overprotected.JPG|link=Overprotected I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman.JPG|link=I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman I Love Rock 'N' Roll.JPG|link=I Love Rock 'n' Roll Anticipating.jpg|(France only)|link=Anticipating Boys.JPG|link=Boys In the Zone (2003) ALBUM SINGLES RELEASED Me Against The Music.JPG|link=Me Against the Music Toxic.JPG|link=Toxic Everytime.JPG|link=Everytime Outrageous.JPG|link=Outrageous Blackout (2007) ALBUM SINGLES RELEASED Gimme More.JPG|link=Gimme More Piece Of Me.JPG|link=Piece Of Me Break The Ice.JPG|link=Break the Ice Radar Promotional Single.jpg|(Promo only)|link=Radar Circus (2008) ALBUM SINGLES RELEASED Womanizer.JPG|link=Womanizer Circus.JPG|link=Circus If U Seek Amy.JPG|link=If U Seek Amy Radar.JPG|link=Radar Femme Fatale (2011) ALBUM SINGLES RELEASED Hold It Against Me.jpg Till The World Ends.jpg I Wanna Go.jpg Criminal_Cover.jpg|link=Criminal Britney Jean (2013) ALBUM SINGLES RELEASED WorkBitch.png|link=Work Bitch PerfumeSingle.png|link=Perfume Glory (2016) ALBUM SINGLES RELEASED Mmo.jpg|link=Make Me... Britney-spears-slumber-party-cover.jpg|link=Slumber Party Tenth studio album (TBA) In November 2016, during an interview with Las Vegas Blog, Spears confirmed she had already begun work on her next album, stating: "I’m not sure what I want the next album to sound like. ... I just know that I’m excited to get into the studio again and actually have already been back recording." NOTE: Since there's little information surrounding the album, do NOT create any articles about it unless you knok it's true. Any false information will be deleted. =Compilation Albums= Greatest Hits: My Prerogative (2004) ALBUM SINGLES RELEASED My Prerogative.JPG|link=My Prerogative Do Somethin'.JPG|link=Do Somethin' B In The Mix: The Remixes (2005) ALBUM SINGLES RELEASED And Then We Kiss.jpg|link=And Then We Kiss The Singles Collection (2009) ALBUM SINGLES RELEASED 3.JPG|link=3 B In The Mix: The Remixes Vol. 2 (2011) ALBUM SINGLES RELEASED none Box sets [[...Baby One More Time (album)|'...Baby One More Time']]/Oops!... I Did It Again: Released in 2002. Features the two albums. Circus/Blackout: Released in 2010. Features the two albums. Femme Fatale/Britney Jean: Released in 2015. Features the two albums. Femme Fatale/Circus: Released in 2012. Features the two albums. Greatest Hits: My Prerogative/Live and More!: Released in 2008. Features Greatest Hits: My Prerogative and the DVD release of Spears' live album Britney Spears: Live and More! In the Zone/Britney: Released in 2007. Features the two albums. In the Zone/Circus: Released in 2013. Features the two albums. The Singles: Released in 2000. Features Spears' singles released from 1998 to 2000. Triple Feature: Released in 2012 as part of Sony's Triple Feature series. Features ''...Baby One More Time'', ''Oops!... I Did It Again'' and ''Britney''. Miscellaneous albums Underlined albums denote limited releases. [[Britney & Kevin: Chaotic|'Britney & Kevin: Chaotic']]' (EP)': Was the first EP by Spears released in 2005. Spears gave shooting a reality show a try with her then husband/first husband Kevin Federline. A DVD was released of the same name, it featured all the episodes form the reality show and all the songs from the EP. The EP only had 1 single "Someday (I Will Understand)". Britney Spears: In the Zone: Released to accompany the album the same name. Key Cuts from Remixed: Released as a CD and 12" Vinyl in order to promote ''B In The Mix: The Remixes''. Oops! I Did It Again: The Best of Britney Spears: Released as a CD and is available for digital download by Sony Music. It wasn't released in United States for unknown reasons. [[Ask for More|'Pepsi: Ask For More']]: A promotional album released during Spears' partnership with Pepsi. Three of the songs from the album have videos: "The Joy Of Pepsi", "Pepsi Generation" and "Right Now (Taste the Victory)". Pepsi: Dare For More: Released with various artists included on the album including Spears. Released during Spears' partnership with Pepsi. A promotional video was released for the song "We Will Rock You". Playlist: The Very Best of Britney Spears: Released as a part of Legacy Records' Playlist series. Including many of Spears' hits. The Essential Britney Spears: Released as a part Legacy Records' The Essentials series. Also including many of Spears' hits. Songs featuring Spears Scream & Shout '- Will.i.am. ft. Britney Spears [[S&M (Remix)|'S&M (Remix)]]' '- Rihanna ft. Britney Spears Crazy - Kevin Federline ft. Britney Spears SMS (Bangerz) '- Miley Cyrus ft. Britney Spears 'Tom's Diner - Giorgio Moroder ft. Britney Spears Other Tracks: My Only Wish (This Year) Ooh La La Pretty Girls Unreleased songs Main article: List of Unreleased Songs Official Accounts * Britney Spears Facebook * Britney Spears Instagram * Britney Spears Twitter See also: B sides and bonus tracks Songwriting for others Trivia * All but three of Spears' studio albums managed to debut on top the Billboard Hot 200. ** The three exeptions are Blackout, ''Britney Jean'' and Glory (peaking at no. 2, 4 and 3, respectively) * Blackout and Britney Jean are Spears' only albums not to be promoted by concert tours. ** Glory, however, was partly promoted by Britney: Live in Concert tour, despite largerly mirroring her residency, Britney: Piece of Me. * All of Spears' discography can be divided into seperate eras (not an album era itself) of her career: ** Spears' first four albums (...Baby One More Time, Oops!... I Did It Again, ''Britney'' and In the Zone) form the Golden era, due to their commercial successes and impact on pop music. Greatest Hits: My Prerogative concludes this era. ** Spears' scrapped album Original Doll ''kicks off the short-lived Forbbidden era, due to her label denied its existence, and trying to control Spears' musical image. ** ''Blackout starts off the Dark (or the Downfall) era, due to being released during Spears' personal struggles/2007 meltdown, but still managed to be a fan favorite. ** Circus ''begins the Revival era, due to succssesfuly reamerged Spears' musical career, both criticaly and commercialy. [[The Singles Collection|''The Singles Collection]] concludes this era. ** Femme Fatale ''starts the Silver era, due to not living up to the expectations of ''Circus critically, but was a commercial succsess. ** Britney Jean ''concludes the Silver era and starts the Bronze/Second Dark era, due to being a both critical and commercial failure, and having no promotion whatsoever. ** ''Glory ''starts the Second Gold era, due to fans and critics giving it better reviews, and the album doing much better on the Billboard Hot 200 than ''Britney Jean. * Spears has two eponymous albums, Britney and Britney Jean, respectively. ** ...Baby One More Time was also supposed to be self-titled, tentatively titled Britney Spears. A fanmade version of the album (which features songs from the Baby album) was uploaded by YouTube user bunngo94 in April 2017. * Blackout ''was going to be reissued in early/mid 2009, with four new tracks, remixes, and an album production DVD, but was scrapped by Jive due to the album's history. The reissue eventually evolved into ''Circus. Category:Discography